The Heavy
The Heavy (real name Mikhail) is one of the nine Mercenaries that together form a squad known as Team Fortress, the Tuefort Nine or the RED Team. He works under the employment of Redmond Mann to fight against his brother's own mercenaries. Background Young Heavy, born in the Dzhugdzhur Mountains of USSR, did not enjoy freedom for long. His father, a counter-revolutionary, was killed for his actions and Heavy with his family was sent to a gulag. In response, Heavy burned down the prison and killed all of the guards in it, allowing himself and his family to escape. Knowing that his family won't survive for long in such an environment, Heavy became a mercenary to allow his family to live a normal life. He ended up joining the RED team - Reliable Excavations and Demolition - and fighting against the BLU team - Builders League United - alongside 8 other mercenaries in a bout between brothers known as the Gravel War - the two brothers, Redmond and Blutarch Mann, were fighting for the land their father left for them for years on end and Heavy and his teammates were not the first mercenaries that they hired. Caring little for the actual reason they were fighting, Heavy began his job and proved himself more than capable on the battlefield. Stats Attack Potency: Building level '(Can damage opponents that can harm him. With continuous fire, can destroy large robots and even tanks.) 'Speed: Subsonic '''with '''Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Although the slowest of the Mercs, he should still be at least comparable to the likes of the Pyro, who can deflect incoming rockets and Mach 2 arrows. Can move at 61.5 meters per second.) Durability: Building level (The toughest of the Mercs. Can survive blasts from the Cow Mangler, which can vaporize humans - a feat that requires 0.7 tons of TNT to perform. Can withstand rockets from the Soldier. Much more durable than Scout, who survived three rockets while already being injured. Comparable to Pyro, who survived a building-sized explosion. Can take attacks from an Australium-enhanced Classic Heavy, which would make him comparable to Saxton Hale.) Hax: 'Laughter Inducement w/ Holiday Punch, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (The Medic has surgically removed each of the Mercs' souls and implanted them into himself. Also because of this, it is possible that Heavy can come back from the dead in a matter of moments from the time of his death, as Scout did the same.). 'Intelligence: Despite what one might think, Heavy is surprisingly intelligent and comes out as dumb only because of his poor English. He has a PhD. in Russian literature and his favorite book is Tsar Hunger, written by Leonid Andreyev. Has infiltrated the Administrator's hidden base. Smart enough to pull out the Australium from Classic Heavy's body while he's distracted, thus weakening him. Stamina: Engages in combat for a living. Even when he wasn't working as a mercenary, he was hunting wild bears to feed his family. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''In school, Heavy used to be skilled in boxing. At some point, he supposedly became a Heavy-Weight Champion. Techniques *'Showdown: Heavy mimics a quick-draw movement and shouts "POW!" as an invisible bullet strikes the enemy. This ability one-shots the other Mercs. Equipment |-|Primary Weapons = *'''Minigun: Heavy's stock weapon. He names it Sasha and has a bed for it. Can be spun up without firing to prepare for incoming enemies. Fires ten thousand rounds per minute. Fires four projectiles in a shotgun-like spread at the cost of a single bullet. Costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire for 12 seconds. (All other Miniguns have such stats unless specified.) *'Natascha:' Slows down enemies on hit. Grants 20% damage resistance when spun up while being under 50% max health. Deals 25% less overall less damage and has a 30% longer spin-up time. *'Brass Beast:' Heavy names it Oksana. Deals 20% more overall damage. Grants 20% damage resistance when spun up while being under 50% max health. Has a 50% longer spin-up time and makes the Heavy move 60% slower when spun up. *'Tomislav:' Has no spin-up sound. Has a 20% faster spin-up time and is 20% more accurate. Fires 20% slower. *'Huo-Long Heater:' Heavy names it Sheila. While spun up, produces a ring of fire around Heavy that consumes 4 ammo per second. Deals 25% more damage against burning enemies, but deals 10% less damage overall. |-|Secondary Weapons = *'Shotgun:' A pump-action shotgun firing a spread of 10 pellets with each shot. Holds 6 shots at once, with Heavy carrying 32 more. (All other Shotguns have such stats unless specified.) *'Family Business:' A pump-action shotgun. Can hold 8 rounds at once. Fires 15% faster. Deals 15% less damage overall. *'Panic Attack:' A pump-action shotgun. Bullets need to be inserted, as the weapon starts off empty. When the trigger is released, it fires all of the inserted bullets rapid-fire. Fires an additional 50% pellets with each shot. Deploys 50% faster and fires in a fixed shot pattern. Deals 20% less damage overall. Successive shots become less accurate. *'Sandvich:' A sandwich. When consumed, fully heals Heavy. Can be deployed to heal teammates. *'Dalokohs Bar:' A bar of chocolate. When consumed, restores 100 HP. If Heavy is on full health, he gains temporary overheal. Can be deployed to heal teammates. *'Buffalo Steak Sandvich:' A raw steak. When consumed, all damage dealt by Heavy become Mini-Crits and he moves 35% faster. However, he can only use his melee weapons and takes 25% more damage. Effect lasts for 15 seconds. Can be deployed to heal teammates. *'Second Banana:' A banana. When consumed, restores 200 HP. Can be deployed to heal teammates. |-|Melee Weapons = *'Fists:' Heavy's bare hands. *'Killing Gloves of Boxing:' A pair of red gloves. On kill, grants 5 seconds of guaranteed Critical Hits. Has a 20% slower punching speed. *'Gloves of Running Urgently:' A pair of red gloves with flames on them. When active, grant Heavy 30% faster movement speed. However, the weapon holsters 50% slower and drains Heavy's health when in use. *'Warrior's Spirit:' A pair of claws. Deals 30% more damage. Heals Heavy for 50 HP on kill. Heavy receives 30% more damage from enemies when active. *'Fists of Steel:' A pair of metal gauntlets. When active, Heavy receives 40% less damage from ranged weapons. However, he receives 100% more damage from melee weapons. The weapon holsters 100% slower. When active, Heavy's maximum overheal is reduced by 40% and he is healed 40% slower. *'Eviction Notice:' A pair of brass knuckles. Has a 40% faster punching speed. Makes Heavy move 15% faster when active and grants a 3-second burst of speed on hit. Deals 60% less damage overall. Drains Heavy's health when in use. *'Holiday Punch:' A pair of Christmas-themed mittens. Critical Hits and hits from behind will cause the enemy to burst into laughter. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can easily wield his Minigun, which he mentions to weigh 150 kilograms. *Destroyed a portion of a wall by throwing Classic Heavy. *Stronger than the Soldier, who can destroy robots with his bare hands. *Can suplex enormous bears that can crush metal under their weight. *Punched all of the Scout's blood out and broke the Soldier's spine. *Held open massive blast doors. *Casually bent a BLU Spy's revolver. *Held open massive blast doors. Speed/Reactions *Comparable to the Pyro, who can deflect rockets and arrows. Durability/Endurance *Easily the most durable of the Mercs. *Can survive long falls without much of a reaction. *Survived being under the weight of a train car. Skill/Intelligence *As a child, went to an assassin camp. *Alongside his family, escaped from a Russian gulag after torturing and killing all the guards inside. *Became a mercenary to provide for his family. *Mowed down an army of BLU Soldiers with the Medic's help and his ÜberCharge invention. *Alongside his team, regularly fights against supernatural threats, such as mages, talking books or even sentient eyeballs. *Alongside his team, stopped Grey Mann's robot invasion. *Infiltrated the Administrator's base. *After Grey Mann took over Mann Co. (thus making the Mercenaries jobless), joined the rest of his old team to fight back. *Took part in defeating the Classic Team Fortress Mercenaries. Powerscaling *'The Mercs '(All of the Teufort Nine should be comparable to each other, as they fight together all the time and sometimes against each other.) Weaknesses *Has a short temper. Gets especially angry if someone touches his Minigun, Sasha. *A huge target. *Supposedly, the Sandvich makes Heavy go berserk. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Firearm Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Team Fortress Category:Mercenaries Category:Subsonic Category:Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Valve Category:Claw Users Category:Gauntlet Users